xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Lifepod
' Lifepod]] Lifepods are Mechanical Field Objects in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are escape pods which hold crew from the White Whale in stasis. Recovering the Lifepods and bringing the humans inside back to New Los Angeles is one of the duties of the Reclaimers. In-game, none of the Lifepods that can be salvaged in the field are intact, but they give experience, credits, and items. They are not the same as Lifehold units. Function Each Lifepod contains a mim stasis unit, which can only be disengaged by external access. The mimeosome occupying it will remain in stasis forever if not rescued. It takes time for people rescued from Lifepods to regain their senses; this period of time is called a "stasis hangover". Lifepods transmit distress signals so that they can be located easily. A Lifepod can also be used to transfer someone's consciousness from one mimeosome to another. The Mimeosome Maintenance Center contains a number of Lifepods reserved for clinical applications. Yardley runs an illegal business that lets people use a Lifepod to change their appearance. Story Only a few sections of the White Whale, such as the bridge and residential sector, were built to withstand a crash landing. In other sections, the crew members each boarded a Lifepod when the White Whale began falling to Mira. Along with the other parts of the Ark Ship, the Lifepods were scattered across the planet's surface. However, most of the pods were destroyed in the crash. After the crash, most of the people who were with Nagi in the residential sector were civilians. Nagi wanted aid from the Lifepods' occupants, who were mostly military personnel who helped repel the Ghost attack on the White Whale. Before meeting up with Nagi, Vandham's party rescued crew from Lifepods they found along the way from the bridge to the residential sector. Vandham and Nagi decided to form a squad to search for the Lifepods and other wreckage, which became the Reclaimers. At the beginning of Xenoblade Chronicles X, two months after the crash, the Reclaimer Elma logs into the Individual Recognition Attestation on a Lifepod in Starfall Basin, freeing the player avatar Cross from stasis. Cross suffers from memory loss, which Elma attributes to the stasis hangover. Upon their return to New Los Angeles, Maurice Chausson announces the rescue of 10 crew members in a news bulletin, but in reality, Cross's pod is the only one in Starfall Basin to be found intact. Locations * Starfall Basin ** Lv. 1: In front of the beginning area (1000 Credits, Prototype Bodywear) ** Lv. 1: In an alcove east of the first one (2000 Credits, Prototype Boots) Trivia * Elma's 16-character password used to open Cross's Lifepod has been speculated to be "youshallbeasgods", a recurring phrase in the opening cutscenes of Xeno games: "Ye shall be as gods" is the password used by Shion Uzuki in the opening of Xenosaga Episode I, and the message "You shall be as gods" appears across the monitors of the Eldridge in the opening of Xenogears. The phrase is a quote from Genesis 3:5 in the Bible. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X